


Если бы ты пришёл...

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маэдрос ласкает себя, думая о своём прекрасном юном кузене.К фику есть "пара" - "Тайный поклонник" Sleepless_Malice: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4774777, который лучше читать первым, а этот написан как взгляд с другой стороны к "Тайному поклоннику".Фик доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4849065.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Would Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795880) by [ChillinbytheFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! Кинк: односторонняя мастурбация.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, являются совершеннолетними.

Маэдрос издал долгий выдох и опустился в приятно согревающую воду. Он целый день провёл, охотясь в лесах, и его мышцы так в этом нуждались. Каждый раз, оказываясь в лесу, он сюда заходил. Восхитительное место, где можно было расслабиться и отвлечься от шума и суеты Тириона. Один большой горячий источник и два других, ближе к противоположному краю маленькой, закрытой от глаз поляны… и тому, кто не знал об этом месте, было б трудно его обнаружить.

Маэдрос любил это место не только за то, как вода восстанавливала силы, но и за то, насколько оно было уединённым. Таким интимным… что он и прикоснуться мог к себе очень интимно… когда его совсем беспричинно посещали мысли о юных принцах Нолдор с золотыми ленточками в волосах. Вот как сейчас.

Финдекано. Как же он любил его и как жаждал. Майтимо знал, насколько постыдна его любовь. Финьо не только был мужчиной, не только ему кузеном. Он был ещё и так моложе его самого — и вообще пока не вошёл в возраст. Финдекано. Блестящие чёрные волосы, так красиво контрастирующие со светлой кожей. Глаза, цветом подобные тем тёмно-синим камням, с какими иногда работал Феанаро. Упругие бледные губы — которые будто так и просили о поцелуях, но, вероятно пока не получили ни одного.

Член Майтимо затвердел, как только мысли его приняли такой живой оборот, и он стал фантазировать о том, что же скрывают красивые одежды Финдекано. Он знал, что не должен думать о кузене такое. Он наблюдал, как растёт мальчик, даже видел его только-только представленным Нолдор после рождения. А теперь всё, о чём только он мог думать, — юный Финьо, делящий с ним постель и отдающий ему свою невинность. Майтимо так старался подавлять эту странную жажду. Он не мог понять, откуда в нём выросло это извращённое вожделение.

И сейчас, пока он отдыхал в горячем источнике, его разум отказывался думать о чём-то ещё. Наоборот, ещё больше рисовал привычные грёзы, увлекая Майтимо за собой.

Майтимо любил представлять себе, как он спит в своей спальне, и тут в дверь вдруг стучит Финьо. Он кажется расстроенным, заикается и краснеет, когда Майтимо спрашивает, что же случилось. Он кладёт дрожащие ладони на грудь Майтимо и становится на цыпочки, чтоб запечатлеть на его губах неуверенный поцелуй. Он отступает и поднимает глаза вверх, пытаясь понять реакцию Майтимо.

Майтимо, сидящий в воде, знал, что ему стоило бы осторожно отстранить Финдекано и затем сказать тому, что они хотя бы должны подождать. Но сейчас, когда его естество так напряжено, что даже больно касаться — в грёзах он отказывается отстранять столь желанного Финьо.

И хотя Майтимо понимал, какой это скользкий путь, хотя знал, что это может только укрепить его во грехе — он уступил своему голоду и взял свой член в руки, представляя себе, как отвечает на поцелуй Финьо, и что за всем этим естественно следует дальше.

Он ответил бы на поцелуй, углубив его, пробуя на вкус губы Финьо — и солёные, и сладкие в то же время. А затем они пошли бы и дальше, Майтимо накрыл бы ладонью выпуклость на штанах Финьо, заставив того зашипеть от наслаждения. Он попросил бы разрешения продолжить, прежде чем раздеть его. И сначала на пол тихо, словно шёпот, упал бы плащ Финьо. За плащом последовала бы туника. И ещё, и ещё — пока Финьо не встал бы перед Майтимо полностью обнажённым. А затем Майтимо поклонялся бы его телу так, как тот заслужил.

Финьо, любовь моя, Финьо!

Майтимо не мог удержаться, и с его губ срывались и срывались эти слова, наслаждение его росло, и он слегка приподнялся над водой, чтоб почувствовать лёгкое касание воздуха на своём члене, чтобы увидеть своё извержение, когда оно настигнет его.

Если б Финьо пришёл к нему этой ночью, Майтимо обучил бы его всем удовольствиям тела, касаясь его возбуждённой плоти, вбирая её в свой рот, — фантазировал Майтимо, поглаживая свои бёдра.

Он продержался бы до оргазма Финьо, и только потом позволил бы себе тоже излиться на живот кузена. Он размазал бы их семя ладонью по животу Финьо и затем вылизал бы Финьо до капельки.

Мысль о том, как он пробует сперму Финьо, перемешанную с его собственной, привела его к вершине наслаждения. И опять он простонал имя Финдекано — и из его толстого члена брызнуло семя.

Вскоре сердцебиение его успокоилось и дыхание выровнялось. Так давно не переживал он подобного экстаза. Он лишь хотел бы, чтоб в его фантазиях был кто-то другой… Дорогой Финьо заслужил лучшего, чем извращённого кузена, ласкающего себя в фантазиях о нём на уединённом лугу.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в подарок паблику "Лавка.Бабки.Саурон" https://vk.com/sau_lavka - долгой продуктивной радостной жизни паблику и побольше созвучных подписчиков!


End file.
